I AM A UNICORN
by Alice Agron
Summary: La forma en que dije "ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES" no fue como lo imaginé. QUINN
**I AM A UNICORN**

* * *

Este oneshot solo tiene el fin de que podamos compartir como fue decir a nuestra familia, amigos, etcétera el que tenemos una orientación sexual distinta a la hetero (utilicen los comentarios para escribir su historia si así lo desean o PM si así lo prefieren ;)). Usaré los nombres de Quinn y Rachel en mi historia, así que no me maten.

* * *

Quinn después de varios meses de haber terminado su relación con Rachel se encontraba en una discusión interna sobre si sería buena idea registrarse en una app para conocer chicas y según ella avanzar para no quedarse en el duelo de su ruptura, asi es que al final lo hizo y empezó a navegar en los perfiles de chicas cercanas a ella.

-Hola! Cómo estás? Fue uno de los mensajes que recibió, la diferencia en contestar este mensaje era que la chica de la foto había llamado su atención aunque estaba dudosa si en verdad era ella ya que le pareció que era sólo una chica hetero con curiosidad .

Ése fue el comienzo de muchos mensajes entre Quinn y Ximena. Vivían en la misma ciudad así que un par de meses después quedaron en verse y poder conocerse en persona.

Aunque Rachel y Quinn seguían hablando muy frecuentemente, sobre como les iba en su día a día y también sobre las nuevas personas que aparecían en su vida. Quinn le habló a Rachel sobre Ximena, dónde la conoció entre otras cosas pero Quinn nunca le hablo sobre el día que conocería a Ximena.

Era un domingo el día que Quinn quedó de verse con Ximena y también el día que iban a cambiar muchas cosas en su vida.

Quinn llego al lugar indicado donde Ximena ya la esperaba; Ximena la llevó a un restaurante que quería conocer y que tenía un ambiente bastante agradable.

Después de haber comido y conocer un poco más de la otra, Quinn y Ximena fueron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta que decidieron sentarse a conversar un poco más.

Mientras que en la casa de Quinn su abuela preguntó a Finn que dónde estaba y porque no había llegado. Finn solo le repitió lo que ella ya sabía pero no se quedó conforme con la explicación así que decidió llamar a todos en su familia y decirles que no había vuelto y que tal vez algo malo me había pasado. Entonces todos comenzaron a pensar que si estaba Quinn en peligro, hasta el mismo Finn que sabía quien era Ximena.

Al verse en esa situación Finn sabía que Quinn y Rachel seguían hablando continuamente y tal vez ella sabría algo de Quinn así que le escribió por Facebook.

Rachel se encontraba en una reunión familiar cuando recibió el mensaje de Finn donde le contaba lo sucedido hasta ese momento. Rachel al conocer los hechos se preocupo y también pensó en que Quinn pudo haber sido secuestrada y decidió dejar la reunión para volver a su casa, saber que pasaba y le escribió a Santana para ver si ella sabía algo.

Santana le respondió y le dijo que sabía que saldría con Ximena pero nada más. Rachel al saber que Quinn estaba con una chica y no era que la tuvieran secuestrada, la molestó mucho ya que ella se había salido del lugar donde estaba su familia.

Al anochecer Quinn revisó su celular ya que solía recibir llamadas los domingos y se encontró con más de 20 llamadas perdidas de números conocidos y otros que nunca había visto, mensajes por whatsapp, messenger y todos los medios posibles. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar sus padres que vivían en otra ciudad.

-J: Dónde estás? Nadie sabe de ti por varias horas y Finn que se supone es tu mejor amigo solo sabe que saliste con una tal Ximena. Judy se encontraba bastante enojada para ese momento.

-Q: estoy con una amiga, después te cuento. Quinn quería mantener la calma ante judy pero no pudo evitar levantar la voz y mantenerse firme.

Judy aunque se quedó más tranquila por saber sobre su hija seguía preocupada ya que ella conocía historias sobre chicas raptadas a base de engaños y lo único que quería era saber que Quinn estaba a salvo.

Quinn decidió compartir más tiempo con Ximena y después regresar a su casa así que durante el trayecto en taxi empezó a ver los mensajes que recibió.

 _"Quinn_ _te están buscando en tu casa y_ _están preocupados._ _Comunícate cuando puedas_ _" Rachel_

 _"_ _Srita Desaparecida!_ _Hasta acá llegó la noticia que no contestas_ _,_ _Rachel me_ _pregunto si sabia donde estabas y solo le dije que te verías con Ximena_ _." Santana_

 _"Contesta! Todos me preguntan por ti" Finn_

Junto a otros mensajes de sus familiares que preguntaban por lo mismo. Quinn aunque mantenía la calma por dentro estaba muy enojada de todo el lío que se hizo por su salida con una chica.

En este momento Quinn a parte de tener un problema en casa ahora lo tendría con Rachel.

Llegó a su casa y la estaban esperando Finn, su tía y su abuela. Todo esto en un ambiente tenso y silencioso.

-Q: que pasó?

-Abuela: que todos nos preocupamos porque no contestaba

-Q: si estoy con alguien no voy a revisar mi celular

-A: yo pensé que algo le había pasado y me imagine cosas por eso le hable a todos

-Q: si ya veo

-A: debería contestar o no salir así

-Q: no voy a dejar de vivir mi vida porque ustedes se crearon una historia que no era cierta o porque se preocupen, si me conocieran deberían saber que no iba a ponerme en peligro

-A: esperemos que no pase otra vez

-Q: yo espero lo mismo

Les aclaró que todo el tiempo estuvo bien que no tenían por qué haber hecho todo lo que hicieron. Para todos fue muy raro ya que Quinn siempre había sido la estudiante de buenas notas, no era de salir mucho y menos con amigas que no conoce.

Una de las cosas que más le preocupaba era Rachel

-Q: Hola. Siento que te hayas enterado así de mi salida con Ximena.

-R: No fue agradable saberlo asi pero tu familia se notaba preocupada que bueno que estas bien y se tranquilicen.

-Q: lo siento una vez más y sé que he roto algo entre nosotras que no quería. Yo pensaba hablarlo contigo después pero se me adelantaron.

-R: Bueno ya pasó y fue algo que nadie esperaba. Es momento de dormir. Mañana hablamos.

Después de haber respirado un poco Quinn habló con Finn de cómo había sucedido todo.

-Q: No me agrado nada lo que pasó pero no quiero que suceda de nuevo y mañana hablaré con mis padres.

-F: ayudará a que entiendan tus motivos

-Q: entenderán muchas cosas, porque actúe de este modo y que nunca haría algo que estuviera en peligro

Ese día Quinn pasó de estar contenta a llorar por largo tiempo.

Al día siguiente con la primera que habló fue con Judy.

-Q: se lo que hice y no fue mi culpa el que crearán toda una historia en su cabeza. Tal vez fue mi culpa el no haber visto que trataban de comunicarse conmigo.

-J: entonces no crees que hiciste mal?

-Q: no lo creo. Pero para que esto no vuelva a pasar o que se enteren por alguien más. No sé si ya lo sabias o lo imaginabas pero a mí no solo me gustan los hombres sino también las mujeres.

Judy después de escuchar a su hija decir aquellas palabras no pudo decir nada. Quinn no sabía si lo había tomado mal y se avecinaba un apocalipsis.

-J: Porqué nunca lo dijiste antes?

-Q: por miedo.

-J: miedo a qué? Sabes que tú y tu hermana son lo más importante para nosotros. Esto no va a cambiar en nada. Yo te quiero tal y como eres.

-Q: yo sé que tal vez ustedes iban a reaccionar bien pero aun así hay miedos y escuchar lo que a veces decían o las bromas sobre el tema no tenía certeza de su reacción.

-J: Es como si tu tampoco nos conocieras y no debes preocuparte por lo que la gente diga o la familia, si a alguien no le gusta es problema de ellos. No debes esconderte.

-Q: Lo se pero entiendeme a ustedes es principalmente a quien quería decírselo, me siento mucho mejor y son quienes quería que supieran esa parte de mí, tal vez no era la forma en que lo pensaba, al contrario es el panorama opuesto a lo que quería pero aquí estamos.

-J: espero que lo que pasó sirva para que confíes más en nosotros y que te apoyamos. Lo vuelvo a repetir no te escondas y si eres feliz nosotros también, la gente siempre va a decir algo pero que no te importe.

-Q: No es tanto lo que las personas lleguen a decir sino que decircelo a ustedes era el problema pero gracias en verdad por todo y si tienes alguna pregunta la hagas, trataré de contestar lo mejor posible.

-J: uhmm entonces Ximena es tu novia?

-Q: jajaja Nooo solo salimos para conocernos mejor pero no somos nada.

-J: Porqué ahora que hay mucha gente famosa que son gays y todo es tan visible no aprovechaste para decirnos?

-Q: por miedo a no saber como sería todo a partir de eso y quise decirlo muchas veces pero no encontré el momento. Ahora no se cómo decirle a Frannie ni a mi padre?

-J: así como me lo has dicho a mí y te aseguro que tendrán la misma reacción que yo así que no lo pienses demasiado. O quieres que yo les diga?

-Q: no yo quiero decirles y explicarles.

-J: me parece bien y ya podras saber su reacción. Pero en verdad que no lo imaginaba me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Q: yo creí que si lo sospechaban jajaja. Frannie creo que ella si lo sabe o lo imagina

-J: cuando le digas lo sabrás jajaja. Esas eran las dudas que tenía y seguro después saldrán otras preguntas. Te quiero y estaremos hablando pronto. Cuídate por favor!

-Q: gracias madre. Y hablamos pronto.

Al terminar de hablar con su madre Quinn se sintió más relajada y con más confianza para hablar con Russel y Frannie.

El siguiente en la lista era su padre y la reacción no fue distinta a la de su madre.

-Ru: Quinn sabes que eres mi hija y te quiero, esto solo es una parte de ti, que no conocíamos pero que no cambia nada. Sabes que nosotros somos religiosos pero eso no quiere decir que te íbamos a rechazar. La biblia como lo sabes dice muchas cosas y cada quien le da la interpretación que quiere. Incluso quién dice que yo soy hombre y tu mujer, somos más que eso y yo creo en el Dios que enseña a amarnos. Así que no te preocupes te quiero y no va a cambiar. Sabes en la mañana que te pregunte cómo estabas y hablamos unos minutos pense en que algo así me dirias.

-Q: fue como un adelanto. Estoy agradecia en verdad por lo que me han dicho tanto mi madre como tú, es mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Al parecer todo iba bien con sus padres así que faltaba frannie.

-Q: sabes todo lo que paso ayer no?

-Fr: si y nunca había visto a mi madre así de preocupada

-Q: pero no es mi culpa el que mi abuela dijera e hiciera todo eso y creará algo que no era acepto lo que me toca pero hay cosas que no me corresponden

-Fr: es cierto pero ya pasó y solo procura que no se repita algo así ya sabes cómo son

-Q: lo sé y por eso quiero decirte algo. Creo que algo sospechabas pero me gustan las mujeres.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio

-Fr: bien. Si lo llegué a pensar por distintas cosas y que si quieres luego hablamos. Pero lo que importa aquí es que eres mi hermana y no me sorprende lo que me dices. Tendrás que tener en cuenta que no se mucho del tema pero tú puedes informarme mejor.

-Q: ya hablé con mis padres y lo tomaron mejor de lo que podría esperar. Tenía miedo ya que a veces hacían bromas o comentarios del tema que eran hirientes.

-Fr: se que hemos dicho cosas así pero no lo hacíamos con esa intención y sin saber que te estabamos lastimando.

-Q: no lo hacían con ese motivo pero pienso que debería pensar más en lo que van a decir porque no saben si van a lastimar a alguien.

-Fr: lo siento por lo que hayamos dicho y tampoco se trata de no reír

-Q: es cierto pero solo tener más cuidado en que vamos a decir, no se trata de que sea un tema que no se pueda tocar o bromear sino que lo hagamos de forma conciente como cualquier otro tema

-Fr: no te preocupes por eso, todo está claro y entiendo ahora muchas cosas más

-Q: cualquier cosa me dices y me dio gusto platicar contigo

-Fr: cuídate Quinn y te quiero no lo olvides

Al parecer todos estaban más tranquilos con la noticia de lo que Quinn podría haber pensado.

Después de hablar con su familia Quinn quería hablar con Rachel ya que aunque habían terminado para Quinn era muy importante su amistad con ella.

-Quinn: hola!

-Rachel: hola! Cómo te encuentras?

-Quinn: ahora mucho mejor pero quiero que hablemos. Yo no quería que todo esto pasara y que tú te enterarás así sobre mi salida con Ximena.

-Rachel: no tengo nada que decirte. Y no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. No fue agradable el enterarme por alguien más pero así paso.

-Quinn: yo te quería decir ya después de conocerla porque no estaba segura que eso pasaría.

-Rachel: no hay ningún problema Quinn como lo dije antes cada una tiene una vida y seguiremos hablando como hasta ahora.

-Quinn: está bien solo quería aclararlo. Hablamos.

-Rachel: Hasta pronto!

Quinn sabía que algo se rompió con Rachel y ella pero no podía hacer más por remediarlo solo dejar el tiempo pasar, que su amistad sea fuerte y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. La amistad con Rachel se reanudó pocos días después y empezaron a hablar sin ningún sentimiento extraño.

Quinn nunca pensó en que así se daría su "salida del closet" aunque ella nunca consideró que estuviera en uno o que tuviera que decir su orientación sexual a los demás pero por otro lado si quería que su familia conociera esa parte de ella y no fuera sorpresivo el presentarles una novia que durante su relación con Rachel pensó muchas veces en contárselo. Todo pasó en 48 horas y aunque el principio fue dramático y con llantos al final del día se dio cuenta del amor de su familia y amigos. Hubo personas que se alejaron y otras permanecieron pero todo era mucho mejor.

* * *

Puede haber faltas de ortografía así que me disculpo por eso.


End file.
